


【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）终

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all馕, 周九良 - Fandom, 张九龄 - Fandom, 张云雷 - Fandom, 李九春, 杨九郎 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom, 阎鹤祥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）终

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

每天一人的日子停在了周末，这是他们六个人留给他的休息时间，也算这六个人有良心了

“杨先生，已经换好了”家庭医生把药放进药箱，“谢谢啊”杨九郎背过手拉好被子盖住自己的裸体，说是休息，其实就是趴在床上养周九良弄出来的伤，“我已经给您上了最好的消炎药，估计明天就会好，不会影响张先生和您的生活”杨九郎红着脸，目送医生离开自己的卧室

“小舅舅，没记错的话，九良生日是不是快要到了啊”郭麒麟的胳膊搭在张云雷坐着的椅子上，“是快了”张云雷的眼睛一直盯着面前的电脑屏幕，里面放着监控画面，那是杨九郎住着的公寓

“那你有想到要送什么吗”郭麒麟拉过旁边的转椅，坐到他的身边，“这到没有”张云雷抬手拍掉放在他肩上的“咸猪爪”，“痛哎”郭麒麟把自己的手放到张云雷的嘴边，“给我吹吹”“郭麒麟你是不是飘了？！”张云雷握着拳头，作势要打他，“哎哎哎，错了错了，咱们聊正经的，聊正经的”郭麒麟安抚好张云雷，凑在他的耳边说着送周九良什么礼物的想法

“在干什么呢”李九春和阎鹤祥进来的时候，就看到郭麒麟的半身子都在张云雷怀里的样子，两人一脸暧昧的模样

张云雷看了看他和郭麒麟的姿势，连忙把他推开，拉了拉自己的衣服，耳朵都红透了，反而厚脸皮的郭麒麟一点事都没有，“九春哥和壮壮哥来了啊，正好有事跟你们说”郭麒麟招呼着两人坐下，“九龄哥呢？”李九春拿起桌子上张云雷备的零食吃起来，“他不是被你安排了带着九良去公司了吗”张云雷看着自己的零食被吃，一脸的不高兴

“猪脑袋”阎鹤祥捂着嘴偷偷的笑着，“哎呀，别取笑我了，咱们说正事”郭麒麟把自己的椅子往三人中间拉了拉，“最近九良快生日了，准备送什么”三人陷入了沉思，“三弦？？？”阎鹤祥抬起头，“我上一年送过了”李九春摆摆手，打消了阎鹤祥的想法，“茶怎么样”张云雷微微抬起自己的下巴，“老舅，你可算了吧，就你推荐给我那泡花茶的方法，差点给我拉虚咯”

张云雷皱皱眉，“明明是你不会弄，凉奶配花茶，不虚才怪”，郭麒麟刚想起身，又想了想重要的事，只能先忍忍，“得得得，是我不懂，你们想到要送什么了吗”郭麒麟想着自己的礼物，得意的眼睛都眯成了一条缝

屋里的气氛再次沉默，“大林，你有什么好礼物吗”过了许久，李九春用温柔的嗓音询问着郭麒麟，“我当然有啊！只不过……”郭麒麟买着关子，“要说就快点”张云雷的手落在郭麒麟头上，“哎呦！老舅，我不就是在你和小舅妈做的那天打扰你了嘛！”“行了大林，你还不了解你老舅啊，你快说说，我们也想知道”阎鹤祥有点不耐烦

“咱们啊，可以在九良生日那天……”郭麒麟小声说完自己的礼物，笑的嘴都快咧到耳朵后了，“听着不错”李九春放下手里的薯片袋，“我同意”郭麒麟见李九春和阎鹤祥都同意了，扭过身去看张云雷，“老舅，通知小舅妈的事就交给你了”

浴室的水声停下，杨九郎下身裹着浴巾出来，站在浴室的镜子面前，用毛巾擦着湿发，一只大手按在他的头顶，“翔子”结实的胳膊抱住杨九郎的腰，上衣柔软的布料紧贴着杨九郎裸露的背

杨九郎抬头看着镜子，“辫儿哥哥！”杨九郎摸着他的胳膊，“辫儿哥哥，你怎么来了”杨九郎拉开张云雷的胳膊，面对着他，“我想我的翔子了”张云雷解开自己腰上的绳子，睡衣敞开，张云雷全身上下就只剩下一条内裤，遮住蠢蠢欲动的巨物，杨九郎的眼睛情不自禁的看向那根巨物，喉结上下滚动

“翔子，你想我吗”杨九郎点了点头，张云雷慢慢靠近杨九郎，伸手拉下他的浴巾，“辫儿哥哥”杨九郎被张云雷逼到浴缸的旁边，“翔子我想要”张云雷撩起杨九郎的下巴，低头吻了上去，“嗯……”

张云雷的手摸着杨九郎的乳尖，温热的舌头舔过杨九郎口腔里的每个角落，“翔子，帮我脱掉，嗯？”张云雷拉着杨九郎的手，放在自己的内裤上，杨九郎红着脸，替他脱掉，没了束缚的分身直愣愣的展现在他面前，杨九郎感觉到，他的后穴有些湿润，张云雷抱起杨九郎，让他的腿放在自己腰上，把他的后背抵在冰凉的瓷砖，身后的冰凉和身体的炙热让杨九郎瑟瑟发抖

“翔子，抱紧我”杨九郎听话的用手勾着张云雷的脖子，两人的胸膛紧紧的挨着，张云雷放下他的一条腿，握住自己的分身，轻松的推进杨九郎的菊穴，“唔……”杨九郎紧紧的咬住张云雷的分身，有些排斥，他的穴里还有被周九良弄出来的伤，“痛……嗯啊……”

张云雷的分身动不了，只能一直停在入口，“乖，放松下来，忍一忍就好了，实在不行的话，痛就咬我”张云雷空出一只手去抚摸杨九郎的后背，“好……”杨九郎把头埋在张云雷的肩膀，张云雷的另一只手掐住杨九郎的大腿，把自己的分身全部埋入穴里，“啊……”杨九郎痛的汗珠顺着脸颊滑下来，他隔着张云雷的睡衣，咬着他的肩膀，“嘶——”杨九郎这一口差点把张云雷咬的泄出来

张云雷试着在穴里慢慢的抽动起来，“唔……唔啊……”杨九郎慢慢松开张云雷的肩膀，被张云雷抱在怀里，承受着张云雷一下又一下的撞击，“翔子，喊喊我，我不要听辫儿哥哥，我要听你喊老公”“老公，老公啊，啊……”杨九郎苏苏的小奶音喊的张云雷心花怒放，“呜呜，老公不要碰那里，呃啊……”张云雷的分身微微一顿

“是这里吗”他的顶端又磨了磨穴里突起的软肉，“是，是，别碰，唔啊……”张云雷狠狠的一顶，杨九郎就不争气的泄了出来

“乖乖，吸的太紧了……”紧致的菊穴吸着张云雷，没过多久，张云雷也释放出来

张云雷打开水龙头，把他和他怀里软成一滩的杨九郎又洗了洗，抱着他躺在床上，杨九郎很是纳闷，怎么今天没有连着做第二次，杨九郎在张云雷怀里转过身，面对着他，“辫儿哥哥，你累了吗”张云雷笑了笑，“翔子还想要吗”“不不不”杨九郎连忙否认

“好了，不闹了，九良的生日要到了，大林想了个生日礼物，需要你的配合”张云雷把他拉到怀里，紧紧的抱着

“好啊，我愿意”

“你不问问是是什么吗”

“你会告诉我的，对吗”

杨九郎把手搭在张云雷腰上，回抱着他，“大林说，要把你当成礼物，送给九良”杨九郎的身子僵住了，把他？送给周九良？！“放心，只有一天，以后还是会和之前一样的安排”杨九郎微微松了口气，还好，不是一辈子，不然照他那个玩法，他早断气了

“好”张云雷见杨九郎答应了也算是成功的完成了自己的任务，“那乖乖我们睡觉吧，这周我们都减少和你做的次数，你这周好好休息一下”杨九郎在他的怀里点了点头，闭上眼睛准备睡去

时间过的很快，转眼间就到了周九良的生日，这天他们几个都起了个大早，全都来到了杨九郎的公寓

“我觉得这套好看”郭麒麟拿起一套高中生校服样的情趣内衣对着杨九郎比划起来，“我觉得这个好看”李九春的手里也拿着一套情趣内衣，那是一套护士装，洁白的颜色正好和他穿着的衬衫颜色很配，“我觉得这个也不赖啊”阎鹤祥默默的拿起他的连体毛衣，“我觉得乖乖还是穿兔女郎的比较好看，是吧乖乖”张九龄的手比成兔耳朵的样子

杨九郎的脸都红到脖子了，他们这些流氓，怎么可以做到脸不红心不跳的拿着那种衣服啊，杨九郎看着他们一个个期待的眼神，也不好做选择

“你们干嘛呢”张云雷看着地上一堆情趣内衣，他们每个人的手里都还拿着一件，轻轻笑出了声，“老舅，你说说，小舅妈穿哪一件”郭麒麟他们都拿出自己选好的衣服，递到张云雷面前，“咳咳，我觉得，九良会喜欢这件”张云雷耳朵红红的，从背后拿出自己已经选好的女仆装

几个人看了，也算比较满意，杨九郎见他们都很满意，只好点了点头，他们几个人拿出一个特别大的盒子，让杨九郎钻进去，等着周九良的到来

天色逐渐暗了下来，他们躲在公寓里的各个角落，紧盯着门的动静，而杨九郎就在那个盒子里面，穿着女仆装，心脏扑通扑通的，紧张的不行

公寓的大门被人推开，周九良进了房间，并没有要去开灯的意思，而是直直的走到客厅，发现了这个盒子，上面放着一张纸条，他借着月光，看清了上面的字“至周九良”，周九良觉得奇怪，带着怀疑的心打开了盖子

杨九郎从盒子里站出来，“九良生日快乐！”他的脸上挂着开心的笑容，可能是因为盒子里太热，身上的小裙子变的有些修身，更性感了

“谢谢”周九良的嘴角微微上扬，“生日快乐！”房间里的灯被打开，他们从角落里出来，张九龄把手搭到周九良的肩上，“怎么样，喜欢这个礼物吗”

杨九郎感觉到，他们六个人看自己的眼神都变的燥热起来，“我，我是不是完成任务了”弱弱的小奶音打断了这群狼的龌鹾想法，“小舅妈别那么着急嘛，咱们还没吃蛋糕，还没玩游戏呢”郭麒麟的手指一下一下的怼着杨九郎

“什么游戏”周九良一脸疑惑，“我们先玩游戏吧”张九龄听到游戏两个字就坐不住了，“那我来讲讲游戏规则”郭麒麟使了个眼神给李九春，“规则呢，也很简单，就是蒙眼抓人”

杨九郎低头看了看自己的小裙子，“我，我能去换个衣服吗”“不行哦，九良还没有过完生日”杨九郎看了看周九良，只好打消这个念头

七个人猜拳，最后输的是杨九郎，他被郭麒麟用丝巾蒙上了眼，客厅四周都被他们清理干净，不会有东西绊倒他，他们可以敞开了玩

“小舅妈，这里”郭麒麟在杨九郎的四周来回跑，迷惑着杨九郎，“哎呀，抓到了”杨九郎在抓郭麒麟的时候，被站在这里不动的张云雷撞到，扑了个满怀

“大林！”杨九郎说出答案，兴奋的摘下丝巾，却发现不是自己猜的人，“小舅妈，猜错了得继续抓哦”杨九郎撅了撅嘴，“好吧”杨九郎重新戴好丝巾，还没刚走两步就被张云雷重新拉回怀里，吻住了他的唇

“老舅！你怎么这么坏啊！”郭麒麟看着拥吻的两个人，气急败坏的喊出声，“辫儿”其余的人都坏笑着靠近

“唔啊……”杨九郎被吻的晕头转向，他只感觉到，他身上有好多手，四处抚摸着他，杨九郎被平放在地上，“小舅妈，咱们再来玩个游戏，等会呢，会有人来艹小舅妈，如果小舅妈一下子就猜到这是谁的话，我们就只上一次，如果猜错的话，那就得让我们都满意才行”

“大林你的坏主意真多”阎鹤祥的手摸了一把杨九郎的胸膛，“呃啊……”眼睛看不到让杨九郎其余的感官都更加敏感起来，“乖乖准备好了吗，我要来咯”

这是李九春的声音，他的双腿被掰开，身下的春光一览无余，一根滚烫的巨物抵在他的穴口，“小舅妈，林林要进来咯”这是郭麒麟，杨九郎有些迷茫，抵在他穴口的到底是谁

他的菊穴被撑开，那根巨物被推到自己的穴里，“呃啊……”杨九郎的手握成拳头，“翔子，舒服了要喊出了”“辫儿哥哥？”杨九郎勾了勾头，“乖乖，我是九龄”

“九郎，我弄的舒服吗”阎鹤祥的声音也响起来，“喜欢吗”杨九郎搞不清楚，他不知道现在在他穴里律动的那根巨物是谁

“小舅妈，你知道这是谁了吗”杨九郎穴里的分身被拔了出来，空落落的感觉让他难受的要死，他只想那里被填满，“唔啊……不知道，我不知道这是谁的……”

“那既然九郎没猜出来，是不是就要让我们都满足才可以”

阎鹤祥掏出自己的分身，扶起地上的杨九郎，“九郎，握住他”杨九郎在阎鹤祥的诱导下，握住他的分身，上下撸动，“壮壮哥，你怎么不等我们一起呢”

郭麒麟也掏出分身，塞进杨九郎的另一个手里，“唔……小舅妈的手好软啊”

“哎哎哎，给我留个位置”张九龄看他们两个都舒服了，也快步向前，抬起杨九郎的双脚，用他的两只脚心，搓着自己的分身

杨九郎的位置被调了调，他跪趴在地上，他的两只手握着阎鹤祥和郭麒麟的宝贝，温热的小嘴被张云雷和李九春霸占，两只小脚也被张九龄夺去，他们五个像是商量好一样，把杨九郎的菊穴留给了周九良

身上几乎每个可以用到的部位都被他们玩到了极致，周九良跨在杨九郎腰上，他的分身塞在穴里，一次又一次撞击杨九郎穴里的软肉

“啊……唔唔……”张云雷和李九春的分身在杨九郎的嘴里来回交替，杨九郎的嘴一直保持着张大的姿势，接受着张云雷的李九春的深喉，粉粉的舌头被这两根巨物蹭的发麻

然而他的手和脚也轻松不了，手心和脚心被艹的滚烫，有些痛，“小舅妈，林林好爱你啊”郭麒麟的分身在杨九郎手心里加快了速度，巨物下面的子孙袋打着的他手，男人在这种事上多多少少都有些攀比的心态，阎鹤祥见郭麒麟加快了速度，他也不甘示弱，紧捏着杨九郎的手，继续快速操弄着

“啊啊啊啊…去，去了…”杨九郎的全身都被这几个男人弄的苏麻，挺立着的分身射出一堆粘液，弄脏了这身女仆装，“嗯……”在杨九郎身上的周九良被杨九郎的小穴紧紧的吸着

“呃啊……”郭麒麟在杨九郎的手心里射了，那滩白色的粘液射在了杨九郎的胸口，郭麒麟退出来，坐在地上有一下没一下摸着杨九郎的乳尖

“唔唔唔……啊……”张云雷在杨九郎的嘴里冲刺起来，杨九郎被他弄的说不出话，又热又黏的精液被他释放在杨九郎嘴里，杨九郎微微抬起头，将嘴里的精液全都咽了下去

杨九郎身上其余的人也都进入冲刺阶段，接二连三的把精液射在杨九郎的身上，原本蓬蓬的女仆装上面都粘上了精液，紧贴着他的身体

杨九郎躺在地上，丝毫不能动弹，“唔……小舅妈现在的样子，真诱人”郭麒麟扯下杨九郎眼上的丝巾，一根手指伸进杨九郎的嘴里，挑逗着他

“不如，再来一次怎么样”阎鹤祥突然的提议让地上的杨九郎吓了一跳

“我觉得可以”

“我赞同”

“先到先得！”

“唔啊……不，不要……”

【all郎】完


End file.
